The present invention is a carrying clip for eyewear, particularly eyewear known as "clip-on" sunglasses. Such sunglasses are worn over conventional eyeglasses when required by the wearer. Often these sunglasses are misplaced due to a lack of a convenient carrying mechanism. The carrying clip of the present invention will be marketed under the trademark "THE CLIPPER.TM.". Related articles are described in the following patents: